


Final Moments And Last Memory

by sillyboyblue



Category: Blade Runner (1982)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Roy dies in Deckard's arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue
Summary: What if Rick Deckard had held Roy Batty until the end ?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vanfu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanfu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Final Embrace For A Dying Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119301) by [sillyboyblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue). 



> "Final Embrace For A Dying Man" from Roy's point of view.

Why did he save him ? He could not quite remember. Perhaps so that his memory would carry on after his death. Perhaps because in his last moments he loved life more than anything, anybody's life, a blade runner's life. Perhaps because he was scared of dying alone and needed a presence, any presence by his side to stay with him until the end. He could feel Deckard's heart pounding in his chest in opposition with his own failing one that beat like a broken clock or an off-beat metronome. The man's body heat was not enough to warm the replicant's dying flesh. Roy felt a hand brushing over the nape of his neck and whispers that sounded like a prayer. Once he made out the words, he realized that Deckard was actually comforting him through soft, gentle words, to reach him in the darkness and help him find a light to guide him. Roy's body grew colder as the words lulled him to sleep, as Deckard held him in his final moments. Roy's last memory was the most beautiful.


End file.
